Let's Paint the Worlds with Color
Let's Paint the Worlds with Color is a HTFF episode featuring a song, Numa Numa. Transcripts (the episode begins with Oak Nut, who sits on bench, singing a song and being turned into gray) Oak Nut: ♪ Ma-Ya-He. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma-Ya-Ho. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. Ma-Ya-He. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma-Ya-Ho. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. ♪ *runs away and passes by town, making the town and tree friends turn into gray* ♪ Ma-Ya-He. Ma Ma Ya. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma Ma Ya. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. Ma-Ya-He. Ma Ma Ya. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma Ma Ya. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. ♪ (every tree friend becomes shocked at themselves becoming gray and looks at Oak Nut. Enzo and Miguel walk up to them all) Enzo: ♪ Hello Salute, it's me, your Duke. And I made something that's real to show you how I feel. ♪ *shows them some buckets of paint and smiles at them* (some tree friends are confused) Miguel: ♪ Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso. I will paint. My words of love with your name on every wall. ♪ *starts painting the town by spilling a bucket of yellow paint while running towards Oak Nut* (the town becomes yellow like the paint, the tree friends become surprised) (The scenes cut to Oak Nut, who cries out, still sings a song and runs away) Oak Nut: *cries out while singing* ♪ When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Ooah ooah hey! Ooah ooah hey! Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday. When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Little lover stay or all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday. ♪ (the scene cuts to show Asher who asks the tree friends to paint the town back to normal) Asher: ♪ I sold my strings, my songs and dreams. And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love. ♪ *gives a bucket of sky-blue paint to Lucy Clover, a bucket of red paint to Lifty & Shifty, a bucket of green paint to Flippy, a bucket of orange paint to Stacy, a bucket of pink paint to Petunia and Giggles, a bucket of indigo paint to Blu, a bucket of yellow paint to Shiny Twinkle and Ginger Vanilla/Honey, a bucket of purple paint to Irin and The Clams, a bucket of neon purple paint to Ale, a bucket of amaranth pink paint to Roseate and Brushy, a bucket of light green paint to Lustly and Noc Noc, and so on* (Agaric runs over to them all with a bucket of spray paint) Agaric: ♪ Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso. I will spray. My words of love with your name on every wall. ♪ *gives the spray paint cans to Random, Jerky, Curly, Fungus, Lammy, Flaky, Pierce, Plushy and Frilly* (Lucy Clover starts to run towards Oak Nut while painting the town with a giant paintbrush. The town becomes sky blue as the others are following her from behind) Lucy Clover and Flippy: *sings the song together* �� When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Ooah ooah hey! Ooah ooah hey! Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday. �� Everyone: *following Lucy Clover and singing the song too* �� When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Little lover stay or all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday. �� (the scene cuts to show Oak Nut, who is crying and sitting on stairs) Oak Nut: ♪ Ma-Ya-He. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma-Ya-Ho. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. ♪ (Oak Nut still sings a song until Lucy Clover sings along with the others. She hands out to Oak Nut and he puts his hand on her hand) Lucy Clover: ♪ Ma-Ya-He. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma-Ya-Ho. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. ♪ Everyone: �� Ma-Ya-He. Ma-Ya-Hu. Ma-Ya-Ho. Ma-Ya-Ha Ha. �� (Oak Nut feels something changing, he becomes colorful like normal followed by the town. The sky becomes a beautiful sky-blue one and a rainbow appears. Everyone celebrates and becomes happy, then they all dance and some confetti fall to them) Everyone: �� When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Ooah ooah hey! Ooah ooah hey! Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday. When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Little lover stay or all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday. �� (Oak Nut smiles at his surroundings and Lucy kisses his cheek, making him end up blushing and fainting. The camera pans up to sky and fades to black) The End. Trivia * Almost all characters (including cameo characters, winners/losers of Vote and Die, canon characters, fan characters, etc.) appear in this episode. * The song that Oak sang is a Romanian song called Numa Numa by Dragostea din tei. ** However, the version used is English instead of the original. * According to Sugar&spicearenotspecial, the Numa Numa song is one of her top 7 favorite songs. The other songs are: ** Thanks for the Memories ''by Fall Out Boy. ** ''Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling. ** Bullseye by KDrew. ** Idols (EDM Mashup) by Virtual Riot. ** Make It Shine by Victoria Justice. ** Daddy, Why Did You Eat My Fries? by Rebecca Sugar. Category:Song-stories Category:Fan Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Songs Category:Music Videos